


Dress Fitting [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: writerverse, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Dress Fitting" by ami_ven.</p><p>"Ami and the Inner Senshi go dress shopping."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Fitting [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dress Fitting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953223) by [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven). 



Length: 1:06  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/dress%20fitting.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
